Winds of time
by Sorcerer333
Summary: MAture combat /raven/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

(Name not prepared). Sat quietly in the living room at the Titans tower. It was about 00 and the sun was high up.  
He sat up and got cereal for breakfast. "Nobody should evver mention 'waffles' in thistower again." (Name not prepared) thought.

+++++

I am going to write a fan fiction but cannot focus right now, but I want the first part up for publicity purposes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex always knew that Raven was extremely beautiful. The perfect hips, the throat-thickening thighs, her elegant form, the large, pristine pair of breasts. In the afternoon a bit after four, Alex was standing in the main room when Raven and spoke to him. She said she had to speak with him after nine p.m. Alex, with his stormy gray eyes nad hair, walked to Raven's room, wearing a gray coat and gray pants. Upon walking up to Raven she mvoed so she was closer to the exit door. Her clothes vanished like fog and Alex's clothes did the same thing. Raven plopped down on her knees and sucked all of Alex's pristine penis liek there was no tommorow. Her eyes hsut and her mouth moving passionately,Raven cntinued to suck Alex. At long last, Alex ejaculated his thick, dense semen into Raven's hungering lied down on her bed. Alex climbed onto it and began to hungrily and passionately fondle Raven's breasts. His hands moved across them, his thumbs, flicking across her nipples, and Raven moaned with joy. After he had done fondling her breasts, Raven turned over motioning Alex for anal sex.

ALex moved his vast erection up close to her, savoring the ontense moment before tasting anal sex with a woman as great as her. His penis entered and Alex moved back and forth all the way, tasting the unimaginable pleasure of anal sex with, of all people, Raven. He pushed in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, until finally they both came to orgasm. They had to be careful not to wake the others. Raven got on top of Alex's penis while he laid on his back on Raven's bed, and Raven was penetrated anally. Raven moved back and forth, bringing wave after wave of loving, Intense sexual pleasure to both of them. After a number of minutes Raven turned around, the fullness of her luxurious body in view, and had anal sex with Alex facing him. They had never felt so good.  
Alex and Raven kissed with eachother's tongues, swirlgin about exchanging saliva. Then, arms, around eachother, naked, laid down to sleep.

The next afternoon, in the living room, Raven and a friend of hers spoke to Alex. They looked into Alex's gray eyes and said. they were taking him to Azarath, Raven's home.

Finding themselves in a vast oval room with purple coloration, the three were surrounded by a crown on chairs and someone apparently Raven's mother, in the center.

"Silence. Trigon has returned. You must save Azarath." Raven's mother said. Alex stood and said "I can't I can't do it.". "You msut!" Raven's mother chirped. "There is no other option.".

"But could'nt someone else do it?" Alex asked. "Don'y you know what is in this for the one who saves us?" Raven's mother asked. she held out an arm to te side, and Alex was filled with a vision.

The sight was the epitome of pleasure and desire in a soul. Alex saw himself, sitting upon a pillow in the dim light, nake,d an equally naked Raven sitting next to him, their tongues interlined, with countless, numberless fine-bosomed females all around him, many of them like Raven's sisters, and that Venus Blackfire, all tumbling and clutching to willingly suck on Alex's erect big penis, in a bed with curtains, the size of a large building, about 45 feet high, in a building filled with gold, with Alex dominant over all of Azarath, and being absolutely over-stuffed and over-gorged by perfect pleasure.

"This is as the future of the one who stops Trigon.". Raven's mother siad.

"I will do it." Alex replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

The voices across the chamber escelated. Alex had just stated that he would face Trigon's plan. The authorities left the chamber, gathering equipment for the journey.  
"Quite a business" Raven muttered to Alex under her breath. "Through the hallway" the authorities bid htem, and, passing into the broad Azathian daylight of sorts, a decent army of silent, fully armored figures were behind Alex & Raven.

"What now..." Alex thought. A simple courrier explained to Alex t

Menawhile Tirgon sat silently in the darkness. "If I did this..." he thought: "He would do...?".  
Carefully brewing up plans for defeating Alex, plans without flaws, msitakes, or loopholes in them to allow escape, was a most important task. If slade had remembered to take smoke grenades away from Robin, The other Titans may well be long gone... 


	4. Chapter 4

In the cool of the morning, Alex, Raven, and a pack of legions departed to the Northeast.

While everyone was on horseback Raven spoke to Alex, reminding him "The new set of rings of Azar must match eight in number, forged in silver and blue topaz from the Aurora plains. Only this is enough to hold back is new power.

The oracles have shown is this. The ancient lores of Azeroth bear fortunate magic to withold the blows of an enemy, so far as you can undesrtantd them. Before long, we shall rest and you shall learn of them.".

before Raven had finished speaking, the world became gray as a vast wind overcame the land Out formt eh sands emerged soemthing like anenourmous statue, the face of a monster your worst nightmares could only begin to suggest, it's face surounded by a layer of glowing, dark red orbs and an armada of winged devils.

S'peak!" Raven shouted, "The words, Azahalasegti pidev!".

Alex screamded the words and the winged fiends were pushed away as Alex sprugn onto one fo the orbs, before leaping backwards with sharp agony. He lept again, onto a different orb, his katana at the ready, when he foudn this orb harmed him not.

Calculating furiously, he lept along a spinning path of the now circling orbs onto the face of the obscenity. Striking it with his katana, he leapt past at is cracked and slwoly crumbled into the wind.

Colour returned to the world, has everyone sat, planning and walking on. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the depths and shadows, Trigon thought anxously as he prepared the next plan to defeat Alex in his mind.  
"Aha!" I will slow them down until they are too weak to effectively fight!" he thought.

Meanwhile, Alex and the others were resting at an Oasis, the shade of the palm trees a fine relief.

While everyone was eating fine food, a silent, unseen creature scuttled across the sand into the oasis. and another, and another.

A silent snap and numbil spittle stopped anyone from detecting what had happened. A slow acting, energy draining toxin had infected their bloodstreams.

Traveling onward NorthEast, a harsh sound was heard like the beating of a billion locusts in the air. Everyone whirled backwards and saw countless man-sized wasps hurtling towards them like a tidal wave in the desert.

"Strike!" Alex ordered. blades were swung and spears tossed, but no one could avoid being completely surrounded by the unholy thing and their gazing, red eyes.

Swinging to and fro and upwards and downwards, and many seem to retreat, then make a swift swing away from his sword. Form his training, Alex knew to wait on his opponent to make a mistake before thrusting his weapon towards it. this simply did nto occur with these macinations of sheer evil.

The stalemate dragged on, and the Raven panting from weary struggle were no longer heard. A foul foam had been sppread over here mouth, obstructing her mantra. An infuriated Alex ran towards her, striking away his enemies while fleeing those behind him. Having anticipated this, Raven was tossed at Alex like a rag doll and he stumbled into the dust. A dribbling stinger was poised above his back, and in a moment of blind panic he seized it in his hands, turning the creature into a scond weapon and a shield, before leaping into another creature and beheading it, leaping in the air onto each openent like they were a bizzare stairwell.

Impossibly, the creatures retreated in surrender. A dry-throated alex struggled to raven, helping her wash up.

"let's all hope we were'nt jsut lucky today." she commented. 


	6. Chapter 6

A lengthy stumble from the desert onward ensued. Finally reaching the cool of the mountains, a tiresome hike upwards dragged

onwards.

There must be some weakness he has." Trigon asked. The wiry henchman dwelling in the shadowy crevice replied with "I would recommend searching for one if you don't know about one already, Sire.'.

"Aha!" Trigon exlaimed. He is learning supernatural abilities, if we took that from him...

Atop a snowy peak, Alex fought the bitter wind and cold and began climbing downwards. As he lowered his foot, a sarp stab truck his scalp. Writhing and grunting with pain, Alex tore what felt like a huge beetle from the back of his head, and hurtled it into a nearby cliffside. the crature's body thudded against the snow and fell in a small avalanche. before he could continue he heard the sound of a huge swarm apporaching him. His adrenaline flowed and he reflexively summoned a fiery magical blast. But nothing happened. huge pincers pierced his muscles and Alex screamed at the top of his lungs, and he almost lost his grip on the mountainside. raven saw this, and, filled with blind rage, called a furious magical attack against the pale greenish-blue beetles. But She could not. One of the fiendish things bit her arm, draining her magical abilities. She fell, and steered ehrself in the air to the mountainside, crushing the beetle against it. Raven turned her head, witnessing similar scenarios all around her. She heard Alex's voice, unfazed, ordering: "CHARGE!". Alex turned his head and arm towards an apporaching beetle and grabbed one of hits pincers, pulling furiously until it snapped off. The creature's wings stopped and it dropped out from sight. More of the creatures emerged, smearing the pale sky like a strange disease. Raven and the others repeated Alex's actions and soon the legion began crawling down th e mountainside. Stepping across the bodies of their foes, they struggled to the next mountainside ahead of them and onwards. Alex never knew one could sweat so much in such cold. 


End file.
